


Le temps est bon

by RoxaneInkheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart
Summary: Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleuJ'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureuxLe temps est bon, le ciel est bleuNous n'avons rien à faire, rien que d'être heureux(Le temps est bon - Isabelle Pierre/Bon Entendeur)James Potter, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes. C'était une ritournelle empoisonnée. L'odeur et la saveur des premières amours. Ce n'était pas une évidence, et c'était plus que de l'amitié.
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/James Potter, Dorcas Meadowes/Lily Evans Potter, Dorcas Meadowes/Lily Evans/James Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Something (Beatles)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello *-*
> 
> Alors. Je vous présente mon premier JILY qui n'est pas SEULEMENT un Jily. J'ai grave le trac, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point, aha. Pour la faire brève. Je suis tombée dans la fanfiction grâce aux Jily. C'est un peu beaucoup mon pairing préféré (avec le Regulus/n'importe qui), et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à écrire dessus. Même si j'ai des idées. J'en ai lu tellement, des Jily, et j'ai bien peur que le mien ne soit PAS DU TOUT original. Je vire facilement dans le mélodrame, pourtant j'essaye de me contenir, aha. Mes personnages ne m'obéissent pas, d'ailleurs. J'étais censée écrire un Sirius x Lily, de base. Apparemment, Lily a décidé qu'elle en avait marre de rester imprimée dans mon esprit en attendant le jour où j'écrirai un Jily. Donc. Je me lance.
> 
> Avant tout je préviens : ici, il n'est pas SEULEMENT question d'amour hétéro. Vous pouvez lire mes textes sur Dorcas et Lily écrits dans le recueil pour la Nuit Erotique, parce que ce sont ces textes qui m'ont donné une petite idée de ce que je voulais faire avec cette histoire. Il s'intitule "A nos désamours" (textes postés sur HPF). C'est pas vraiment érotique, pour être honnête. Et c'est du POV de Dorcas.
> 
> La chanson dont est tiré le titre est celle d'Isabelle Pierre et Bon Entendeur. Je l'ai découverte grâce au film de Xavier Dolan (mon amour <3) Les Amours Imaginaires. Qui est une source d'inspi totale, par ailleurs. Même si ce n'est pas (du tout) mon film de Dolan préféré. J'ai tué ma mère est mille fois mieux, hihi. Mais bref. Je vous mets les paroles :
> 
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> J'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux  
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> Nous n'avons rien à faire, rien que d'être heureux
> 
> Mon cœur est grand, grand, grand, grand  
> Comme le vent et je suis douce comme l'eau  
> Et je suis tendre, tendre, tendre, tendre  
> Pour mes amants, je suis la fleur dans leurs cerveaux
> 
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> J'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux  
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> Nous n'avons rien à faire, rien que d'être heureux
> 
> Mes deux amants sont beaux comme les arbres fous  
> Mes deux amants sont doux, doux, doux  
> Je suis à eux de l'âme jusqu'à la peau  
> Les nuits sont longues, les jours sont chauds
> 
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> J'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux  
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> Nous n'avons rien à faire, rien que d'être heureux
> 
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> J'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux  
> Le temps est bon, le ciel est bleu  
> Nous n'avons rien à faire, rien que d'être heureux 
> 
> Source: LyricFind
> 
> Songwriters: Stéphane Venne

Lily faisait les cent pas devant le portail du Manoir Potter sous les regards amusés d'Alice et de Marlène. Elle n'en revenait pas. Dire qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de ce… de ce Potter. _Non, de James_ , se corrigea-t-elle intérieurement. _James_ l'avait invitée à sa soirée d'anniversaire et elle avait… dit oui. Comment pareille chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Sa bouche l'avait trahie, elle ne voyait que ça. Le refus qu'elle destinait à Potter – _James_ – et ses pitreries s'était métamorphosé en approbation. _Et la tête de Potter quand il avait entendu son « oui »_ … Merlin, elle se serait jetée de la Tour d'Astronomie si Alice ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Elle rougissait d'embarras au simple souvenir du rictus amusé qui avait étiré les lèvres de cet insupportable, intolérable, exaspérant James Potter. 

Evidemment, Sirius Black n'avait pas manqué d'enfoncer le clou en raillant son expression déconfite. Il n'en ratait pas une, cet imbécile ! Toujours là pour raconter des sornettes et encourager son idiot de meilleur ami à lui courir après dans tout le château… Certes, Potter – _non, James_ ! – s'était calmé ces derniers temps. Il n'imitait plus sa voix quand elle lui faisait des remontrances (dûment méritées, du reste), ne la taquinait plus sur ses « manies de Préfète », et ne la terrorisait plus dans les couloirs à la tombée de la nuit en sortant à l'improviste de derrière une armure quand elle faisait ses rondes. Lily répugnait à le reconnaître mais il lui était même arrivé de le trouver… _sympathique_. Après tout, il faisait des efforts. Il se comportait mieux qu'avant avec elle et avec les autres élèves. Il n'embêtait plus Severus dans les couloirs (du moins en sa présence, Lily doutait qu'il soit aussi innocent lorsqu'elle n'était pas là pour le menacer de sa baguette), et il l'avait aidée à plusieurs reprises en Métamorphose. Matière où Black, Pettigrow, Lupin et lui excellaient indubitablement, tandis qu'elle n'obtenait que des résultats médiocres à son plus grand désarroi. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Lily avait pu terminer sa Sixième Année sans pousser des beuglantes à tout bout de champ et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. A tel point que lorsque Potter lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, Lily n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénient. De toute évidence, elle s'était fourvoyée en décrétant que c'était une bonne idée. L'inconvénient d'appeler Potter « James » se trouvait sous son nez : il avait décidé que, de cet accord tacite, découlait, sinon une « amitié », au moins une « entente cordiale ». « Entente cordiale » qui prenait la forme d'une invitation à la soirée d'anniversaire de James Potter en cette somptueuse soirée d'été. Soirée d'anniversaire qui mettait Lily dans tous ses états. 

— Bon, Lily, t'as fini de te prendre la tête ? lança Alice en s'appuyant contre le portail. 

— C'est vrai, soutint Marlène, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on poiraute comme des idiotes. C'est ridicule. 

Mais qui lui avait fichu des amies pareilles ? Ah oui. C'était elle. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. 

Alice et Marlène ne comprenaient pas ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. C'était toujours la même chose. A chaque fois qu'il était question de Potter, Lily était envahie par une tornade de sentiments contradictoires. Elle avait _besoin_ de prouver que c'était un goujat, peu importe la façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle, et ses amies répliquaient toujours de la même manière, en vantant les mérites de… James. Potter. Qu'importe. De cet ébouriffé du bulbe. Voilà qui ferait l'affaire. Bref. Marlène et Alice l'aimaient bien. Certes, Marlène lui reprochait ses tendances « sadiques » en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, parfois. Et Alice se plaignait de l'arrogance du garçon, de temps à autres. Mais jamais autant que Lily. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'elle renchérissait, Alice haussait les sourcils avec un air de dire « tu en fais trop ». Quand cela arrivait, Lily brûlait de se mordre la langue ou de s'enterrer vivante. Elle était _consciente_ d'être pointilleuse lorsqu'on abordait le dossier Potter. Consciente que ses coups d'éclat étaient parfois exagérés. Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette… intolérance qui la prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son chemin. Alors venir _chez lui_ pour _sa_ fête d'anniversaire… C'était insensé. Et affolant. Et terrifiant. Et _Merlin_ , elle regrettait d'avoir dit « oui ». 

— Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrai. 

Ou pas. Après tout, elle avait obtenu son permis de Transplanage la semaine dernière, elle pouvait donc rentrer chez elle à tout moment si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle se garda bien de le leur préciser : elle savait que Marlène et Alice bondiraient aussitôt pour la traîner sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la demeure des Potter. Or s'il y avait bien une chose que Lily tâchait d'éviter, c'était les arrivées en fanfare de cet acabit. Le ridicule, très peu pour elle. Elle en était déjà couverte de la tête aux pieds depuis qu'elle avait accepté cette invitation, il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche. 

Alice arqua un sourcil, sceptique : 

— Si tu t'imagines qu'on va te laisser seule ici… 

— Tu te plantes la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au cou. Allez, Lily, une fête chez Potter, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! 

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, Marlène, s'agaça Lily. Ce n'est pas comme si tu te prenais la tête avec… avec James tous les jours à Poudlard. 

Ses amies pouffèrent et Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'avait-elle dit de si drôle ? Ce devait être de l'entendre appeler « Potter » par son prénom, qui les faisait rire. Lily savait qu'elle avait l'air congestionnée lorsque le nom du garçon franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'entraînement : elle avait passé la journée à « pratiquer » en saluant son miroir comme s'il s'agissait de Potter sans aboutir à un résultat satisfaisant. Oh, et puis elle en avait marre, à la fin. Elle appellerait Potter « Potter » et puis c'était tout. C'est sur cette excellente résolution que Lily suivit Alice et Marlène chez les Potter. 

— Tu vas voir, ça va être génial. 

— Une belle fête, comme on les aime ! 

— Je n'en doute pas, grinça Lily. 

Elle se souvenait avoir bataillé avec Marlène et Alice à plusieurs reprises à Poudlard pour mettre fin aux festivités d'après-match. Lily les avait menacées de leur coller des retenues. Elles ne s'étaient plus adressées la parole pendant des jours, après ça. Lily s'en mordait encore les doigts. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de passer pour la mégère de service, alors qu'elle essayait seulement de faire appliquer les règles de l'établissement. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été nommée Préfète en Cinquième Année, non ? Pas pour autoriser le trafic d'alcool illicite dans une Salle Commune, ou les ébats des plus âgés sur les canapés devant les Première Année ! 

— Détends-toi, Lily, on dirait une condamnée à mort. 

— Je fais des efforts, Marlène. Tu ne vois pas que je suis resplendissante de joie, actuellement ? 

— Pas vraiment, non. Tu as plutôt l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, si tu veux mon avis. 

— Si ça t'angoisse tellement, dit Alice d'un air moqueur, tu n'as qu'à éviter _James_. Je suis sûre qu'il viendra à toi comme un grand, de toute façon ! 

— Merci mais non merci, je comptais plutôt me cacher au fond d'un placard à balai jusqu'à la fin de la fête, marmonna Lily en se rongeant les ongles. 

Marlène éclata de rire tandis que Lily leur donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. 

— Nom d'un Botruc, souffla Marlène en regardant autour d'elle, vous avez vu ça ? 

Lily hocha la tête, elle aussi abasourdie par la pièce dans laquelle elles venaient de pénétrer. 

Le vestibule du Manoir n'en était pas vraiment un. En fait, Lily était certaine que sa maison entière tenait dans l'espace situé entre les quatre murs du hall d'entrée. Cette constatation l'irrita. Potter ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde ? Certes, cette maison était surtout la propriété de ses parents… Tout de même. On n'avait pas idée d'avoir un carrelage pareil dans un couloir… Et ce parquet qui ornait le salon, elle était presque sûre que c'était du chêne massif. Quant aux tapisseries et aux lustres qui décoraient les murs et les plafonds… Non. Mieux valait s'arrêter là. Un peu plus et Lily retournait dans sa minuscule chambre du 31 Abbey Road, et passait la soirée à se morfondre en tuant les mouches qui zigzaguaient au plafond, comme elle l'avait fait pendant toutes les vacances. 

Le retour à Poudlard se faisait désirer. Lily aimait beaucoup ses parents, mais l'été n'avait plus la même saveur depuis que Pétunia l'ignorait et qu'elle avait mis un terme à son amitié avec Severus. Ses journées étaient monotones au possible. Elle se levait, disputait à sa sœur l'accès à la salle de bain, déprimait en lisant les nouvelles du jour, et se réfugiait dans le jardin à la recherche d'un soupçon d'ombre pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante du mois d'août. Elle finissait irrémédiablement par s'endormir près du bosquet de fleurs que sa mère avait planté l'été dernier, et se réveillait avec un mal de crâne lancinant et de magnifiques coups de soleil. 

Alice et Marlène avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup ri en avisant l'état de son visage, tout à l'heure. On aurait dit que Lily avait pris feu. Ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais – tant et si bien que ses tâches de rousseur étaient à peine visibles – et ses bras ressemblaient à deux grands boudins rose vif. Même les joues de Vernon, le petit-ami de Pétunia, n'arboraient pas cette teinte cramoisie. 

— Tout va comme tu veux, Evans ? 

Lily sursauta. Sirius Black était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et la dévisageait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Lily tourna la tête pour découvrir que ses amies s'étaient déjà faufilées dans la salle à manger des Potter, où la fête battait son plein. Les traîtresses. 

— Je suppose. 

— Ta ressemblance avec un souafle est frappante, déclara Sirius en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Où as-tu passé l'été pour être aussi… rouge ? 

Il ne lui laissa ni le temps de répondre, ni celui de protester qu'elle n'était pas « rouge » mais « simplement bronzée » et s'avança d'elle, une étincelle espiègle brillant au fond des yeux. 

— Je ne te conseille pas de t'approcher de James, ou pas tout de suite en tout cas, dit-il en l'entraînant vers le salon. 

(Lily ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était à l'image du vestibule : grand, et beaucoup trop beau pour qu'elle puisse contenir une moue désapprobatrice). 

— Toi, tu me déconseilles d'aller voir Potter ? Il pleut des hippogriffes ! 

— Très spirituel, Evans, on dirait que les vacances t'ont réussie. 

Lily le fusilla du regard et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle aimait bien Sirius, mais il avait l'art et la manière de l'asticoter sans en avoir l'air. Et puis il était vaniteux, au même titre que Potter (bon, d'accord, sans doute moins que Potter), et assez énervant quand il s'y mettait. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours des notes correctes sans faire plus d'efforts que ça alors que Lily, elle, travaillait dur pour mériter ses bons résultats. Si ce n'était pas affligeant, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Toutefois, il avait piqué sa curiosité. D'habitude, Sirius ne perdait pas une occasion de les lancer, Potter et elle, dans la fausse aux lions. Il affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant au monde que de les voir se chercher des doxys sur la tête – à part, peut-être, d'embêter Severus. Il était donc étrange qu'il lui recommande de ne pas aller trouver Potter quand celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur. Leurs retrouvailles auraient fait des étincelles. 

Lily attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, impatiente, mais le garçon était plongé dans la contemplation d'un bol de chips, et ne paraissait pas décidé à parler. Lily feignit de s'intéresser aux couples qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse aménagée au centre du salon avant d'abdiquer. Sa curiosité la tuerait : 

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop brusque pour que ça paraisse naturel. 

Elle se serait arrachée les cheveux si l'expression déconcertée de Sirius ne l'avait pas fait rire. 

— Pourquoi quoi ? 

— Pourquoi est-ce que je dois éviter Potter ? 

— Oh, pour rien. Meadowes et lui viennent de se disputer, il est d'une humeur épouvantable. 

Lily grimaça. Dorcas Meadowes partageait son dortoir, à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas connue pour son tact. En effet, elle avait une manière bien à elle de vous dire le fond de sa pensée. Lily l'appréciait, la plupart du temps. Dorcas pouvait être blessante, mais sa franchise était rafraîchissante dans l'univers de faux-semblants que représentait Poudlard. Avec elle, on savait tout de suite si on fonçait dans le mur ou pas. Dorcas n'était pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins, quel que soit l'objet de la conversation. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était pas étonnée de savoir qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Potter au début de l'été, même si cela lui avait valu un incompréhensible pincement au cœur. Dorcas et Potter faisaient du Quidditch ensemble depuis des années, partageaient boutades et plaisanteries, et Dorcas était plutôt jolie, avec ses grands yeux noirs et sa coupe à la garçonne qui lui donnait des airs de femme fatale. En réalité, si Lily avait pu se métamorphoser en quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait choisi Dorcas. Pour sa façon d'appliquer du vernis à ongles lorsqu'elle était en colère – avec une hargne contenue qui lui donnait des allures de princesse contrariée – pour son rire, rocailleux et profond, et pour sa démarche altière. Quand Dorcas rentrait dans une pièce, tout le monde la suivait des yeux. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle se mouvait avec grâce, non, pas exactement… C'était juste… Dorcas. Ses grandes enjambées et son assurance. La façon dont elle plissait les yeux lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Ses gestes précis, alertes. Dorcas, tout simplement. 

Lily rougit et entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. 

Elle, lorsqu'elle rentrait dans une pièce, faisait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle n'était pas timide, discrète ou effacée comme beaucoup d'élèves le pensaient. Le problème, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ce manque qu'elle ressentait comme un « problème », était ailleurs. C'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Paraître droite dans ses bottes. Jouer avec l'attention de son public. Se rendre désirable. 

Elle était maladroite, rougissait à la moindre bévue, se prenait les pieds dans ses robes, et il lui arrivait de dire des idioties lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Idioties qu'elle regrettait à la seconde où elles sortaient de sa bouche. 

S'énerver, tempêter, remettre Potter, Black ou n'importe qui à sa place quand ils allaient trop loin, c'était facile. Il lui suffisait de brandir son insigne de Préfète et de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qu'il lui disait qu'elle n'était pas apte à conduire ce genre de besogne. Avec le temps – et l'entraînement, car Merlin savait combien Potter et compagnie lui en avaient fait baver – Lily s'était accoutumée à ses obligations de Préfète. Elle était sérieuse, responsable. Réciter le règlement à une bande de cornichons récalcitrants à la discipline ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais plaire… c'était une autre histoire. 

— Evans ? Tu m'écoutes ? 

Black agita une main devant elle, amusé. Lily pinça les lèvres en constatant que son sourire s'était élargi. Il n'en finirait jamais de rire à ses dépens. En même temps, il fallait reconnaître que Lily lui donnait un peu trop d'occasions de se payer sa baguette. 

— Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Je pensais à autre chose. 

— Tu pensais… à James ? demanda Sirius avec un clin d'œil. 

Lily renifla, offusquée. 

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne pense pas à… à _James_. 

— _Bien sûr que non_ , l'imita Sirius d'un air docte. Tu ne penses _jamais_ à James, c'est bien connu. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu as accepté de venir à sa fête d'anniversaire. 

Lily fronça les sourcils. Sirius partit d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. Marlène, qui dansait plus loin avec Benjy Fenwick, se retourna dans leur direction en fronçant les sourcils. Elle rit en remarquant l'expression faussement exaspérée de Lily, et salua Sirius d'un geste de la main. Le garçon le lui rendit de bon cœur. Lily tira sur la manche de sa chemise pour regagner son attention : 

— Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi, Black ? 

— Je n'oserais pas, Evans. Je n'ai pas envie de subir les foudres d'une Préfète alors que l'année n'a même pas commencé… 

— C'est ça, oui. Tu serais crédible si tu n'avais pas passé le dernier jour de cours à me casser les oreilles avec le nombre de bêtises incalculable que tu prévoyais de faire de retour à Poudlard. 

— Moi qui pensais que tu ne m'écoutais jamais quand je te parlais… 

— Tu te trompes. J'ai des oreilles, figure-toi. Et une bonne mémoire, accessoirement. Passe-moi le bol de chips, répliqua-t-elle, suffisante. 

— On dit « s'il-te-plaît », Evans. 

— Ah, on t'a appris les bonnes manières, cet été ? 

— Dis-m'en plus sur tes oreilles et ta bonne mémoire, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire. 

— Mmmh ? fit Lily en croquant dans une chips. 

— Vu que t'es Préfète, je suppose que tu as plein d'infos croustillantes à partager… 

— Ne crois pas que je vais m'amuser à divulguer les secrets de nos condisciples à un vaurien comme toi ! En plus, je suis certaine que Remus t'en apprend déjà trop. Je ne vais pas m'y mettre, ça serait trop bête. 

— « Nos condisciples »… Evans, on dirait ma grand-mère. 

— Elle t'emmerde, la grand-mère. 

Sirius éclata de rire. 

— J'aime mieux ça. Je pensais que tu avais laissé ta grande gueule sur le perron. 

— Ma grande gueule ? 

Lily s'empourpra. Elle n'était pas une « grande gueule ». Certes, il lui arrivait de s'emporter. Mais c'était rare. Et elle ne jurait pas à tout bout de champ comme Marlène. Même si son amie soutenait que c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Marlène avait une vision très personnelle de la politesse. 

— Bordel ! J'adore cette musique ! s'exclama Sirius au moment où un morceau de rock Moldu résonnait dans le salon. 

Il sauta du bras du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé et tendit sa main à Lily, qui écarquilla les yeux. 

— Oh non, fit-elle, je ne danse pas. 

— Mais si, tu danses, Evans, assura Sirius en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. C'est l'anniversaire de James, c'est la fête. 

— Si on veut… 

— Eh oui, on veut. En plus, c'est les _Beatles_. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser une danse sur les _Beatles_. 

Lily jeta un regard déboussolé aux adolescents qui se pressaient à leur tour sur la piste de danse, surexcités. Elle aperçut Alice, en train de s'esclaffer dans les bras de Frank Londubat, et Marlène qui avait troqué Benjy contre Peter Pettigrow pendant qu'il opérait une mission de ravitaillement au niveau du buffet. 

— Allez Evans ! Fais pas ta chochotte ! 

Lily se demanda si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, elle n'était pas particulièrement une bonne danseuse et en plus, cette musique avait tout l'air d'un slow, et… c'était embarrassant, cette façon qu'avait de la regarder Sirius, droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Il lui rappelait un peu Potter, par moments. Elle soupira et, de mauvaise grâce, enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Sirius tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains à hauteur de ses hanches. Il ne fit aucun effort pour masquer son air victorieux, aussi Lily lui écrasa-t-elle les pieds en guise de représailles. Il ne fallait pas pousser Merlin dans les artichauds ! Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily dansait – mal, mais elle dansait – et reprenait en chœur les paroles de _Something_ avec Sirius. Il chantait effroyablement faux et Lily ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Sirius s'accentua… puis se figea totalement. 

— Quoi ? fit Lily, inquiète. Il y a un problème ? 

— Oh oui, il y a un problème ! fit une voix derrière elle. 

Rouge de rage et les cheveux en pétard, Mary, la petite-amie de Sirius et camarade de chambre de Lily à Poudlard, venait de faire irruption à leurs côtés. Son regard glissa sur Lily sans s'arrêter, puis revint en arrière tandis qu'elle affichait une expression de surprise et un bref sourire. 

— Tiens, salut Lily, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, je ne t'ai pas vue arriver. 

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fondit sur Sirius à la manière d'un rapace : 

— Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il y a de la poudre à gratter dans mon sac ? 

— Ne t'énerve pas Mary, répliqua Sirius en levant les mains en l'air. C'était juste pour te faire une petite blague de rien du tout… 

— UNE PETITE BLAGUE DE RIEN DU TOUT ? Sirius, je suis _allergique_ à la poudre à gratter, nom d'un chien ! Tu as vu l'état de mes mains à cause de tes conneries ? 

— Oh, ça va MacDonald, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un chaudron, tu prends toujours tout de travers ! 

— Je prends tout de travers ? répéta Mary, ahurie. Tu es un idiot, Black ! Surtout, ne t'excuse pas, on sait jamais, ça pourrait te blesser ! 

— Heu… je vais vous laisser, hein, dit Lily en prenant la fuite. 

Elle passa devant le buffet, salua Emmeline Vance et Remus Lupin d'un sourire, et décida de se réfugier à l'extérieur, dans le jardin des Potter. 

Quoique l'appellation de « jardin » ne convenait pas tout à fait à la surface d'herbe verte qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous le ciel mauve de ce début de soirée. Lily grimaça. _Ah, Potter_ … Son arrogance s'expliquait en partie par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. James avait eu l'heur de grandir dans ce décor de contes de fées, et cela se ressentait sur son attitude. Un soupir lui échappa. Dès qu'elle commençait à s'amuser et à penser à autre chose, Potter finissait toujours par revenir la hanter. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'elle était arrivée à sa soirée d'anniversaire et elle ne l'avait toujours pas salué. Elle avait eu le temps de parler avec Sirius, et même de danser avec lui, mais toujours aucune trace de l'homme de la soirée ? Il devait pourtant s'être calmé depuis sa prise de bec avec Dorcas… Quoique. Connaissant Potter, il devait certainement bouder dans un coin de son… _parc_ – ce n'était définitivement pas un jardin – une flûte de champagne à la main. Ou alors il se consolait avec une jolie fille… Daisy Jones, par exemple. Elle ne cessait de lui coller au train, à Poudlard. Lily se mordit les lèvres, dégoûtée d'avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer, tous les deux, à l'abri des regards… Oh et puis, pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête avec ce genre de choses ? Potter sortait avec Dorcas. Il n'irait certainement pas voir ailleurs. D'après Marlène, ce n'était pas son genre. Et Marlène était une source fiable étant donné qu'elle avait été sa première petite-copine. Et même s'il allait voir ailleurs, en quoi cela la regardait-elle ? Merlin, cette soirée ne lui réussissait pas. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Lily décida de marcher un peu, ça lui ferait du bien. Si l'on en croyait Alice, l'exercice physique était un remontant efficace en cas de… 

— Evans ? 

La voix de James Potter la cloua sur place. Lily se ressaisit et pivota sur elle-même pour lui faire face, un sourire incertain scotché aux lèvres. Si Alice était passée près d'elle à cet instant, nul doute qu'elle se serait fichue de sa tête. Lily paraissait à peu près aussi détendue qu'un volcan au bord de l'éruption. Sa mâchoire la tirait, et elle s'aperçut que ses sourcils étaient froncés. Voilà qui lui remémorait ce qu'elle s'était dit avant de pénétrer dans sa maison… James Potter suscitait bel et bien une réaction épidermique chez elle. C'était incontrôlable, c'était déconcertant, et, surtout, ça la mettait royalement mal à l'aise. 

— Salut Pott- _James_ , pardon, joyeux anniversaire, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait pleine d'entrain. 

— Merci, Evans. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue. 

— Heu… à moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu… enfin, je veux dire… d'être venue. Ça me fait plaisir. Enfin. Je crois. 

James Potter, plus James et plus Potter que jamais, avait une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main et un sourcil amusé aux lèvres, mais pas de Daisy Jones dans son sillage. Ce dernier point contenta Lily plus que de raison, mais elle se garda bien de le montrer. Potter ne paraissait pas _du tout_ fâché, contrarié ou préoccupé. Lily se mordit la lèvre. N'était-il pas censé être de mauvaise humeur ? C'est bien ce que Sirius avait laissé entendre, pourtant… Alors pourquoi la regardait-il avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres ? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi… aussi décontracté, aussi superbement lui-même qu'à l'ordinaire ? 

Alors même qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, Potter passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, d'un air dégagé. Lily n'avait plus aucun doute. James Potter, le seul, l'unique, l'horripilant, lui faisait face à cet instant. Cela raviva aussitôt le tourbillon d'émotions antithétiques qui sommeillait en elle. 

— Tu t'es pris un coup de soleil ? Tu es toute rouge. 

— Quelle perspicacité, le railla Lily. 

— Je sais, on me le dit souvent. 

Lily leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'arrogance avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. _Merlin_. Elle avait l'air encore plus idiote, à présent. 

— En fait, ça te va plutôt bien, déclara Potter en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse discerner clairement les nuances de brun de ses yeux, qui scintillaient derrière les verres de ses lunettes. 

Très beaux, du reste. Comme l'ensemble de son abominable personne. _Abominable_. « Tu y vas un peu fort, Lily », se fustigea-t-elle. Il ne fallait pas oublier les fameux progrès de Potter. Non. Il fallait se concentrer dessus et contrôler son irrépressible envie d'engager une joute verbale sur cette _magnifique_ pelouse en cette _magnifique_ soirée. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle cesse de se mettre sur la défensive à chaque fois que Potter se rapprochait un petit peu trop près d'elle. C'était épuisant, ce combat sans merci qu'elle livrait contre elle-même. Si elle se laissait aller à le trouver simplement gentil, juste une fois… Elle lui devait bien ça. Non ? 

— …Tu ressembles à un souafle. 

_Non_ . 

La gifle partit toute seule. Lily la regretta à la seconde où sa main embrassait la joue de Potter, et sentit ses siennes se colorer de rouge – si tant est qu'elles puissent encore changer de couleur suite à leur exposition prolongée au soleil. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi au juste elle avait baffé Potter, mais elle l'avait fait. 

— OK Evans, lâcha Potter d'un ton mordant, je sais bien que la comparaison à un souafle n'était pas très élogieuse, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de me gifler. 

C'était malin. Il avait l'air blessé, à présent. Lily sentit ses lèvres trembler. Quelle idiote… incapable de se maîtriser. Ah, elle avait fière allure devant Potter. Avec ses yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, sa robe fleurie qui la boudinait, et ses cheveux en pagaille. Sans oublier son coup de soleil. 

— Pardon, dit-elle, je n'ai pas fait exprès, c'est parti tout seul, je… 

— Merde à la fin ! Je croyais qu'on avait enterré la hache de guerre, Evans. Je te l'ai dit, c'est fini, les moqueries, les emmerdes… Je te l'ai promis, cent fois, mille fois… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour être satisfaite ? Je n'ai plus le droit de t'adresser la parole, c'est ça ? Pourquoi t'es là, si c'est pour te prendre la tête avec moi, je… 

Potter eut un geste qui pouvait tout aussi bien signifier qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête, de ses manières de sauvageonne, qu'il était dépassé par les évènements. Il soupira bruyamment et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Lily se tritura les doigts avant de se lancer à sa poursuite, mortifiée. 

— Pardon, pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, Potter… Non, _James_ , je… Je n'ai pas maîtrisé. C'est juste que, parfois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais… Tu m'énerves… Tu comprends ? 

— Non. 

Il s'arrêta, lui jeta un regard noir, et Lily eut l'impression que le sol se désagrégeait sous ses pieds. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'excuser. Après tout, Potter ne méritait pas cette gifle. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux… Une tentative maladroite de rire avec elle. De la détendre. De faire table rase du passé, des piques, des cris, des moqueries. Et elle, comme une imbécile, elle s'était retranchée derrière ses réflexes de petite fille vexée et impulsive et… Et maintenant, elle se suffoquait, et tout ressurgissait comme un tourbillon, un ouragan incontrôlable. Mais non. Les excuses ne sortaient pas. Elle vomissait un venin qui lui brûlait les lèvres, s'agitait, s'alarmait, et Potter restait là, immobile, et ça la rendait folle, Lily. 

— Mais si ! Tu es là, tu es… Tu es parfait, avec tes grands airs, tes beaux cheveux, tu suintes la réussite, la confiance en toi, tout le temps, tout le temps… Et moi, je… Je galère… Je veux dire… J'essaye, pourtant, je te promets… Et puis Dorcas… 

— Dorcas ? répéta Potter, abasourdi. 

— Mais oui… Dorcas, elle est… Vous êtes parfaits, là, tous les deux, ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'irrite… Alors voilà, dès que je te vois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher j'ai terriblement… Je suis… Stupide ? Ridicule ? Désolée ? Oh et puis, merde ! 

Lily voulut tourner les talons, honteuse, mais la main chaude que James posa sur son épaule l'immobilisa. 

— Evans, regarde-moi, bon sang ! Je comprends pas ce que tu me dis… Je croyais… Je croyais qu'on avait trouvé un terrain d'entente, toi et moi… 

— Mais oui… 

— Alors… Pourquoi ? Merde, pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? Et qu'est-ce que Dorcas vient foutre dans cette histoire ? 

N'était-ce pas évident ? Lily secoua la tête, et tourna les yeux vers la cime des arbres qui se déployaient au loin. Elle entendait comme dans un songe les résidus d'une fête qui se déroulait sans son hôte, sans elle, elle pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre au rythme d'une musique fantomatique tandis que l'image éclatante de Dorcas s'imposait à elle. _Dorcas_. Dorcas et James. Pourquoi… Merlin, pourquoi cela la dérangeait-elle à ce point, ce pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait toujours quand elle pensait à Potter et elle comme à un couple ? Pourquoi était-elle si _Lily_ quand Dorcas était terriblement elle-même ? 

Potter l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, et passa un doigt sous son menton, stupéfait. 

— Evans… Tu pleures ? 

— Non ! 

Bon. Peut-être un peu. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Lily avait toujours eu la larme facile, quand bien même elle réfutait ce fait de toutes ses forces. Ses colères entraînaient des crises de larmes, et elle se sentait bête à n'en plus finir. C'était grotesque. Affreux. Risible. C'était Lily et tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était peut-être la chaleur, ou les yeux de James qui cherchaient les siens dans la pénombre. Peut-être ses paroles hachées, ses mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osé prononcer et qui étaient pourtant sortis contre son gré. C'était des années de rancœur, des histoires de cœur compliquées, des sentiments emmêlés. C'était Lily, ses doutes, ses peurs aussi. C'était Lily, et ce n'était pas joli. 

— Merlin, Evans… Pourquoi est-ce qu' _à chaque fois_ que tu me voies, je te fais pleurer ? 

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle aurait bien voulu le lui dire, à James, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais elle ne savait plus parler. Elle était paralysée. Elle avait peur des mots et de ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier. Et puis la honte… La gêne… Merlin. Lily s'en mordait les doigts. De la morve dégoulinait sur son menton. Quelle horreur… Quelle erreur. La sienne, cette fois-ci. La sienne, peut-être, depuis que James était entré dans sa vie. 

— Je suis un monstre ? demanda Potter d'une voix blanche. 

— Quoi ? Non… Non, ce n'est pas… Pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, Potter. 

Potter secoua la tête, comme si les dénégations de Lily ne l'atteignaient pas. Une expression peinée animait son visage. Lily fut foudroyée à l'idée que c'était elle qui avait provoqué cette… Chose. Cette tristesse qu'elle lisait dorénavant sur son visage. Potter…. Potter n'était jamais triste. Tout le monde le savait. Il était une fête à lui tout seul, un feu d'artifices de couleurs, de mimiques agaçantes et vivantes, de rires et de sourires. Potter était heureux. Potter ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Mais cette tristesse, cette peine, cette expression perdue, c'était elle, Lily, qui l'avait déclenchée. Plus que quiconque d'autre, elle méritait le titre de monstre. Combien de fois Pétunia lui avait-elle dit, lorsqu'elles étaient hors d'écoute de leurs parents, que Lily était un monstre, une atrocité, une anomalie de la nature ? Et surtout, combien de fois l'avait-elle vraiment pensé ? Lily avait toujours songé que la jalousie était le principal moteur des mots de Pétunia. Elle savait à présent qu'il y avait autre chose, sous la surface aride de ces mots incandescents. Une vérité était enfouie là, et poussait, comme une mauvaise herbe, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Et ça faisait mal. Ça la brûlait de l'intérieur. 

— En fait, cette gifle, c'était pas pour ce soir… C'était pour avant… Visiblement, on ne parviendra jamais à s'entendre. 

— Non ! C'est juste… 

Juste quoi, Lily ? Juste la vérité. L'immonde, la seule, la vraie, la laide vérité. 

— Je… Je sais que je suis con, parfois, Evans. Mais j'essaye, je te jure que j'essaye… Je pensais qu'on pourrait... Être amis ? Juste amis ? Tu sais, comme tu es amie avec Sirius, et Remus et Peter ? 

— Je… 

— En fait, je me trompe, c'est ça, la coupa brusquement Potter en reculant d'un pas chancelant. Je te blesse. A chaque fois, je te blesse. Je te mets en colère, je te rends malheureuse. Je suis désolé, Evans. Je ne voulais pas… Tu sais, je t'aime bien ? 

Lily ouvrit la bouche et la referma. _Ne pars pas, James_ , aurait-elle voulu dire en le voyant s'effriter, osciller, buter contre une frontière invisible. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se tut. Même lorsqu'il prononça les mots qui firent tanguer son cœur, une dernière fois : 

— Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en reste là. Qu'on s'ignore. Ce sera mieux pour nous… Pour toi. 

Et il s'éloigna, abandonnant derrière lui Lily, et le cadavre d'une Bièraubeurre. Elle porta la bouteille à moitié pleine à ses lèvres et leva la tête vers la Lune qui commençait à poindre dans le ciel. 

_Stupide, imbécile, Lily Evans…_

C'est à cet instant que Lily réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être perdu un ami. Pourquoi se sentirait-elle aussi mal, sinon ? 


	2. No surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre est inspiré de la musique de Radiohead, "No surprises".  
> Bonne lecture

Lily repoussa le chat qui s'était lové contre sa poitrine en grommelant. Cette nuit encore, elle avait mal dormi. Elle avait eu trop chaud, trop froid, s'était enroulée dans ses draps pour s'en délester aussitôt, s'était allongée sur le dos, puis sur le ventre, avait décrété que ses cheveux la gênaient, qu'ils lui grattaient la nuque, les avait attachés, détachés, avait consulté l'heure sur son radio-réveil, râlé en constatant que les minutes défilaient et que le sommeil la fuyait, s'était levée pour aller aux toilettes - trois fois - et, dans cette déferlante de gestes saccadés et de mauvaise humeur, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle pensait à Potter. 

Cet état de fait n'avait rien arrangé. Au contraire. Lily n'avait pas réussi à fermer un œil avant que les ronflements de Marlène (qu'elle avait invitée à dormir dans l'espoir de se changer les idées avant la rentrée des classes) ne brisent le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Or, à Poudlard, Lily avait noté que Marlène ne s'endormait jamais avant trois ou quatre heures du matin. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait passé plus du quart de la nuit à ressasser les évènements de la fête de Potter et... Et tout. Lui. Potter. La métamorphose brutale de son sourire en grimace. Leurs cris. Leurs mots. Sa gifle. La main de Potter sur son épaule. Ses larmes de fureur. Ce sentiment de honte croissant qui avait fait trembler sa voix. L'ombre souveraine de Dorcas Meadowes qui planait comme un couperet au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le goût amer de la Bièraubeurre qui s'était invité sur son palais et ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller, réminiscence du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étouffait... Tout. Lily se souvenait de tout, et priait pour ne se rappeler de rien. C'était peine perdue. Potter ne lui sortait pas de la tête. 

Quoiqu'elle fasse, Lily était cernée par sa présence. Un rien lui remémorait son existence. Il suffisait qu'elle tourne une page de son manuel de Métamorphose pour se souvenir de cette fois où, par inadvertance, le garçon avait transformé son verre à pied en lys quand il aurait dû prendre l'apparence d'un champignon. Elle n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur les plumes et les rouleaux de parchemin étalés sur son bureau pour repenser à ce jour, en Troisième Année, où il lui avait offert un flacon d'encre réversible qui permettait à son utilisateur de communiquer par parchemins interposés, en classe. Lily ne s'en était jamais servi. Peut-être même l'avait-elle perdu. Il devait certainement reposer dans un fatras de plumes brisées, derrière les rangées de livres qui prenaient la poussière dans sa bibliothèque, ou encore dans une poubelle de Poudlard. Lily n'avait pas voulu de ce cadeau, sans doute parce qu'il venait de Potter, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait su comment l'accepter. Elle s'était contentée de le fourrer dans sa valise, et de prétendre l'avoir oublié. C'était plus simple. C'était stupide. Au fond, Lily lui aurait peut-être trouvé une utilité, avec le temps. Mais elle avait tout gâché. Encore, et toujours, elle avait tout gâché. Tout sacrifié au profit d'une soi-disant facilité. 

_Quelle idiote..._

Merlin comme elle regrettait d'être allée à cette fête. Comme elle regrettait ce minuscule petit « oui », murmuré du bout des lèvres. Comme elle regrettait ses paroles acides, et le « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on en reste là, qu'on s'ignore » de Potter. Comme elle regrettait d'être suffisamment éveillée pour parvenir à cogiter, pour retourner chacune de leurs phrases dans sa tête, pour les analyser à n'en plus comprendre le sens, pour les décortiquer jusqu'à ce que les épaves des mots gisent silencieuses sur son oreiller. 

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que Potter devait penser d'elle. Ou plutôt si, mais cela l'effrayait. 

Il devait la trouver ridicule, avec ses réactions dignes d'une gamine de six ans, ses pleurs d'enfant, ses yeux trop grands et ses paroles incohérentes... Ou alors il l'avait oubliée. Oui, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela ressemblait bien plus à Potter. Il ne se prenait pas la tête avec ce genre de futilités, comme elle. Il était au-dessus de ça, Potter. Aux oubliettes, Lily Evans et ses sursauts de vanité. Sa puérilité d'enfant gâtée. Potter avait sans doute d'autres dragons à fouetter. Il devait sûrement s'être réconcilié avec Dorcas, depuis le temps, et... Non. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. A Dorcas. A Potter. A leurs corps entremêlés. C'était gênant, toutes ces pensées qui ne cessaient de fuser dans son esprit. Elle aurait voulu les faire taire, juste un temps. Eteindre le feu qui dévorait ses joues. Ses mains tremblaient sous ses draps. _A quoi pensait-elle, Merlin ?_ Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Lily se mordit la langue mais cela ne suffit pas à interrompre le ballet d'images qui l'assaillait. Pour se distraire, elle compta jusqu'à cent, les lèvres pincées, les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit en atteignant le chiffre « 7 ». Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était égarée dans un labyrinthe de fantaisies indélébiles. 

_Merde à la fin_ . Potter et Dorcas, c'était une histoire qui ne la regardait pas. Une histoire dont elle ne connaissait ni le prologue, ni le scénario, et dont elle ne serait certainement pas l'épilogue. Elle aussi avait une histoire à écrire, des démons à affronter, et... C'était déjà bien assez compliqué pour qu'elle se prenne en plus la tête avec tout ça. 

_Tu te prends trop la tête, Lily._ Combien de fois avait-elle entendu Alice ou Marlène le lui répéter ? La veille encore, Marlène avait levé les yeux au ciel face à l'émoi de son amie. « Lily, Lily, Lily. Va voir Potter. Ecris-lui, parle-lui, si ça te fait plaisir, mais pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de ruminer à propos de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qui aurait dû se produire ». Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit, Marlène. Ah, tu parles d'une amie ! Quels bons conseils elle lui prodiguait, vraiment. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça... Les mots, les bons, ils s'évaporaient dès qu'on avait besoin d'eux. Lily le savait bien. Sa répartie n'égalait pas celle de Marlène, encore moins celle de Black, et surtout pas celle de Potter. Quant à Dorcas... Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Toujours est-il que Lily avait tenté de suivre les recommandations de Marlène. Tenté, oui, échoué aussi. Les boulettes de parchemin tâchées d'encre noire, barbouillées de mots griffonnés à la va-vite, froissées et déchirées qui trônaient dans sa corbeille à papier en témoignaient. Lily avait sacrifié presque tout son stock de feuilles vierges pour Potter. Pour leur entente cordiale biffée à l'encre courroucée. Pour cette brûlure au cœur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à soigner. Et les mots, comme à leur habitude, s'étaient envolés. Lily s'était effondrée sur son lit en jurant. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que sa bonne conscience se rabibocherait avec Potter... 

Marlène se retourna sur son matelas d'appoint en parlant dans son sommeil. Il était huit heures, à présent, et le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. Ses rayons s'infiltraient allègrement dans la chambre, jouant avec les lames du parquet mal raboté qui gémissait au moindre mouvement. Lily passa une main dans ses cheveux, et se figea en reconnaissant le geste maintes fois répété par Potter, à Poudlard. Sa main retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Elle serra les dents. Le chat ronronnait à ses côtés. 

\- J'en ai marre, dit-elle. 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lily soupira bruyamment et se résigna à se lever pour prendre d'assaut la salle de bain avant que Pétunia ne s'y enferme. Cela lui changerait les idées. Cela lui ferait oublier Potter, Dorcas, peut-être... Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Marlène et elle devaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Elles retourneraient à Poudlard dans deux jours, or il leur manquait bon nombre de fournitures scolaires. A commencer par leurs manuels, et quelques robes aussi. Celles de Lily lui comprimaient la taille. Certaines ressemblaient plus à des chiffons noirs qu'à un uniforme scolaire. Quant à Marlène... Eh bien, elle avait encore grandi pendant l'été. Pour être honnête, Lily l'enviait. Marlène avait beau dire, ses « quelques centimètres en trop », comme elle les nommait, lui seyaient bien plus que les « quelques kilos en trop » que Lily se trouvait. Si seulement elle avait pu être grande et assurée, comme Do... 

\- Aaargh ! 

Lily s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir tandis que son cri mourait dans sa gorge. _Si elle n'avait pas réveillé Marlène, avec ça..._ Elle fusilla l'objet de sa surprise du regard. Au nom de Merlin et de tous les magiciens, que foutait- _il_ ici, dans ce couloir, à cette heure de la matinée, et en caleçon, qui plus est ? 

\- Tu m'as fait peur, lança-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. 

\- Désolé, répliqua l'autre sans paraître désolé du tout. 

Les petits yeux humides de Vernon Dursley s'attardèrent sur les résidus de son coup de soleil, que Lily s'empressa de dissimuler derrière un rideau de cheveux roux. Le petit-ami de sa sœur éveillait chez elle un sentiment d'irritation tenace, et la certitude qu'elle n'avait plus sa place chez les Evans. Il avait des attitudes de propriétaire lorsqu'il se promenait dans cette maison, et Lily n'aimait pas du tout cela. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il ravivait les tensions entre Pétunia et elle à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, par-dessus le marché. Pétunia était plus froide à son égard lorsque Vernon rôdait dans les parages... Lily lui aurait bien donné un coup de pied aux fesses pour le faire décamper, mais elle se résolut à l'ignorer pour gagner la salle de bain tandis qu'il se glissait dans la chambre de sa sœur. _Beurk_. Lily ne voulait rien savoir de ce qui s'y tramait. 

Elle prit une douche rapide, persuadée qu'il s'agissait du seul remède contre la Potterite aigue qui lui donnait des migraines à n'en plus finir, fut chassée de la salle de bain par Pétunia, et laissa une Marlène à peine réveillée choisir ses vêtements pour la journée. 

\- Tu as une tête d'Inféri, ce n'est pas beau à voir, commenta Marlène tandis que Lily s'asseyait en tailleur sur son lit. 

\- Merci, Marlène, j'apprécie, rétorqua Lily en levant le nez en l'air. 

\- Mmmh. Est-ce que tu as dormi, au moins ? 

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle avait encore pensé à la fête de Potter, cela aurait tôt fait de l'exaspérer. Quant à Dorcas Meadowes, il était tout simplement hors de question de l'évoquer. Lily se refusait à prononcer son nom. Cela l'aurait rendue trop réelle. Et ses réflexions intempestives aussi. Ah, si seulement elle était amnésique ! Un lavage de cerveau en bonne et due forme, voilà qui aurait arrangé bien des choses. Plus de Potter qui la poursuivait jusque dans ses songes, plus de Dorcas, plus de remords, plus de regrets. Plus rien que Lily et une petite vie tranquille, bien tracée, Poudlard, les amies, les compliments de Slughorn en cours de Potions et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard... Le rêve ! 

Lily remarqua que Marlène la dévisageait et se souvint qu'elle lui avait posé une question : 

\- Un peu. Mais je pense que la vision cauchemardesque du derrière de Vernon Dursley n'a pas arrangé les choses. 

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Lily grimaça à la simple pensée du caleçon rayé de Vernon Dursley. Cela nourrirait ses cauchemars pour les siècles à venir... 

\- Tout s'explique, ricana Marlène. Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta sœur traîne avec lui. Non seulement c'est un fils de cognard, mais en plus il est laid... Il ressemble un peu à un bouledogue, si tu veux mon avis. 

Lily le partageait, son avis, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec un brin d'amertume que Pétunia, au moins, avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance. Lily, en tout cas, ne l'avait pas. Il y avait bien quelques garçons qui lui plaisaient à Poudlard, comme Remus qui était très gentil, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Personne n'avait jamais demandé à Lily d'être sa petite-amie. Personne, sauf Potter. Mais lui l'avait fait pour la taquiner, donc ça ne comptait pas. Potter ne se serait jamais intéressé à elle de cette façon. D'abord parce que c'était un idiot (elle aussi mais c'était un autre sujet), et ensuite parce que ses fréquentations actuelles ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur la question. Potter sortait avec des filles comme Marlène ou Dorcas. Des filles pleines de vie. Des filles qui ne le giflaient pas quand elles étaient prises au dépourvu. Des filles sympas, et jolies, et drôles, et... Certainement dotées de qualités dont Lily était dépossédée. Des filles dont les compétences en matière de relations amoureuses s'arrêtaient plus loin que le baiser sur la joue. Lily se mordilla la lèvre. Que c'était ennuyeux de penser à Potter de bon matin, alors même que son fantôme l'avait obsédée toute la nuit. Elle avait cru que son passage à la douche pouvait remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête... Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Et cette stupide boule qui entravait sa trachée, ne la quitterait-elle donc jamais ? 

\- Alors, voyons ça, souffla Marlène au même moment, interrompant les réflexions de Lily. 

Lily l'observa en biais. Marlène était tournée vers son armoire, les mains posées sur ses hanches, et tripotait les cintres où étaient suspendus ses vêtements avec son énergie habituelle. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi fringante alors qu'elle n'avait guère dormi plus de quatre heures ? C'était presque vexant, de la savoir si vive quand Lily ressemblait à un cadavre au pied du lit. 

\- Que dis-tu de ceci ? 

Lily secoua la tête. C'était une vieille robe de Pétunia, trop grande pour elle, et sa couleur jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux. Marlène la jeta sans ménagement sur le plancher et continua à disséquer le contenu de sa garde-robe. Elle opta finalement pour une jupe et un haut vert que Lily portait rarement, et elles descendirent ensemble pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout sauf de Potter et de ce qui la préoccupait. Cela valait mieux ainsi. Lily était trop fatiguée pour se confronter aux idées arrêtées de Marlène sur la question. 

Elles pénétrèrent dans le séjour où elles furent accueillies par le père de Lily qui les embrassa toutes les deux sur le front, et rejoignirent la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère. Lily releva sans y prêter attention que sa mère paraissait particulièrement enjouée. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon sophistiqué, et s'affairait près du réchaud, une liasse d'enveloppes blanches à la main, un stylo plume dans l'autre. Lily baya, et tira deux chaises pour Marlène et elle. 

\- Bonjour les filles, les salua Mrs Evans avec un large sourire. Installez-vous, Pétunia et Vernon ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre. 

\- Génial, marmonna Lily au moment où le grille-pain éjectait trois tartines. 

Marlène en attrapa une à la volée tandis que Lily recevait la sienne en pleine figure. Marlène pouffa et Lily répliqua d'un ton faussement outré que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être une talentueuse Attrapeuse et avoir les réflexes qui allaient avec. 

\- Mais quand on est une talentueuse Préfète, on n'a pas besoin d'être une talentueuse Attrapeuse pour attraper les objets volants non-identifiés, normalement, rétorqua Marlène dans un rire. 

Lily arqua un sourcil circonspect en appliquant une épaisse couche de marmelade sur son toast. Mrs Evans qui, jusqu'alors, avait assisté à leur échange sans piper mot, prit place à côté d'elles en agitant son stylo plume. 

\- Vous êtes prêtes pour la rentrée ? 

\- Maman ! râla Lily en se servant une tasse de café noir - nécessaire après cette nuit infernale. 

\- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas contentes de retourner à Poudlard ? 

Lily et Marlène échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Bien sûr qu'elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard mais... Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle devrait affronter Potter, et Dorcas, et supporter les commentaires de Sirius (elle était certaine qu'il ne se priverait pas de lui faire part de ses considérations sur leur prise de tête, Sirius avait _toujours_ un avis sur _tout,_ en particulier lorsque cela concernait son meilleur ami), et elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête pour cela. L'ambiance risquait d'être très étrange, dans la Tour des Gryffondor, cette année. Oh, naturellement, les autres élèves s'étaient habitués à leurs disputes, à Potter et elle. A présent, ils levaient à peine la tête de leurs activités quand Lily s'énervait. C'était devenu une sorte de routine. Potter faisait une bêtise, Lily perdait pied... Mais à la fin de la Sixième Année, le calme était revenu, et savoir qu'il serait remplacé par un silence hostile à la rentrée l'inquiétait davantage qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. 

Lily haussa donc les épaules et s'empressa de dévier la discussion sur la raison de la présence de Vernon Dursley entre les murs de cette maison, à des heures indécentes : 

\- Oh mais il y a une très bonne raison à cela, Lily, déclara Pétunia qui choisit cet instant pour rentrer dans la cuisine, son petit-ami derrière elle. 

Lily plissa les yeux. Le sourire victorieux de sa sœur n'augurait rien de bon. A quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? A des futures vacances dans la famille Dursley - très peu pour elle, un Dursley, c'était déjà trop, deux de plus et elle se livrait au baiser du Détraqueur - ou à une conversation sur la sexualité libérée de Pétunia ? (Cela ferait certainement le bonheur de sa mère qui se targuait d'avoir élevé ses filles dans une « sphère délivrée de tout préjudice social », formulation que Lily n'avait jamais très bien comprise mais qui amusait beaucoup Marlène et Alice). 

\- Vernon et moi, on va se marier. 

Lily cessa de mastiquer sa tartine. 

_Quoi ?_

\- Il a fait sa demande de fiançailles à papa hier, ânonna fièrement Pétunia en révélant la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche. 

\- La cérémonie aura lieu en juin prochain, ajouta Vernon en se rengorgeant. 

Lily observa sa sœur, son alliance, et la mine réjouie de Vernon Dursley, évita de regarder dans la direction de Marlène qui paraissait fascinée par la carafe d'eau, et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. 

\- N'est-ce pas une nouvelle formidable, Lily ? s'extasia Mrs Evans, ses enveloppes blanches à la main. Il va falloir que tu m'aides avec les invitations... Tes talents de sor... tes talents nous seront très précieux pour l'organisation du mariage, se reprit-elle en se rappelant de justesse que Vernon n'était pas encore au courant de la condition de sorcière de Lily. 

\- Oh oui, c'est merveilleux, grinça Lily. J'ai hâte d'y être. 

Marlène s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de jus de fruit, et Lily quitta la table, survoltée. 

*.*.* 

\- Faites un peu attention, Miss ! 

\- Oups, pardon ! 

Lily coula un regard désolé au petit sorcier qui s'agitait sous son nez pendant que Marlène déguisait son rire en quinte de toux. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle manquait de ravager la boutique de l'apothicaire depuis qu'elles y étaient entrées, toutes les deux. Lily n'avait plus d'yeux de salamandre, ni de bézoards en réserve, et Marlène avait insisté pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Lily soupçonnait son amie de vouloir garder un œil sur elle. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à arpenter l'artère commerciale, et Lily n'avait cessé de provoquer des catastrophes sur son passage. Elle avait échappé de justesse à une aiguille vengeresse qui visait son œil droit chez Tissard et Brodette, renversé un étalage de livres flambant neuf chez Fleury et Bott, et donné un coup de pied dans un chaudron en étain, taille standard, modèle 3, chez Marmiton. Chaudron qu'elle n'avait pas acheté du fait de sa qualité relative. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à voix haute (involontairement, Lily se parlait souvent à elle-même en pensant que personne ne l'entendait) sous le regard scandalisé du vendeur. Marlène et elle s'étaient faites expulsées à grand renfort de bougonnements, et si cet incident avait beaucoup amusé son amie, Lily, elle, regrettait amèrement d'avoir eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Cette attitude frondeuse ne lui ressemblait pas. 

C'était de la faute de Pétunia. Et de cet imbuvable Vernon Dursley. _On n'avait pas idée d'annoncer ses fiançailles et son mariage de la sorte, en plein petit-déjeuner_ . Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Une désagréable, qui plus est. Lily fourra rageusement une poignée de pattes de scorpions dans un sac en papier sous le regard affolé du commerçant, et se tourna vers les boîtes qui contenaient de la poudre de pieuvre _. De toute manière, depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, Pétunia avait toujours cherché à lui en mettre plein la vue_ . Elle pesa un sachet d'écailles de serpent en serrant les dents. _Eh bien c'était chose faite, à présent_ ! Non seulement Lily était d'une humeur épouvantable, mais en plus elle s'en apercevait. Et il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable que de se rendre compte qu'on se comportait comme un mufle pour une raison complètement stupide et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Lily s'arrêta pour observer les crins de licorne, décida qu'elle en avait assez dans son bocal à ingrédients de secours, et se dirigea vers la caisse d'un pas vif. _Pétunia voulait la rendre jalouse, lui prouver qu'elle avait réussi sa vie et qu'elle était heureuse pendant que Lily n'était même pas fichue de contrôler ses nerfs ?_ _C'était gagné_ . Lily tendit la monnaie au petit sorcier et sortit de la boutique, ses acquisitions sous le bras, Marlène sur les talons. Elle aurait pu continuer à maugréer dans sa barbe pendant longtemps si son amie ne l'avait pas arrêtée d'un geste de la main. 

\- Quoi ? fit Lily, agacée. 

\- Potter. 

\- Potter ? Quoi, Potter ? 

\- Là, à trois mètres ! 

Lily balaya le Chemin de Traverse du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Potter, installé non loin de là à la terrasse d'un glacier. Oh non ! Merlin se payait sa baguette, ce n'était pas possible autrement... 

\- Il n'est pas seul, observa Marlène d'un ton léger. 

Lily fit mine de se pencher pour refaire ses lacets. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voie. 

\- Qui est avec lui ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents. 

\- Black, Lupin, Pettigrow, Londubat et... On dirait... Ah bah oui, tiens, c'est Dorcas. 

Les sacs de Lily échouèrent sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant qui fit se retourner les badauds. Rouge de honte, Lily s'empressa de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires tandis que Marlène agitait la main et l'obligeait à la suivre. Lily agrippa la manche de sa robe pour la forcer à s'arrêter, mais sa poigne manquait de fermeté. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla Lily, inquiète. 

\- Je te donne une chance de mettre les choses au clair avec Potter, répliqua Marlène. J'en ai ma claque de t'entendre parler de lui à longueur de journée. 

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'impatienta Lily en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Dorcas Meadowes qui venait de les repérer. Ils vont nous voir ! 

\- C'est justement l'objectif, Lily. Tiens, Dorcas a coupé ses cheveux encore plus courts que d'habitude... Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui va bien ? 

Lily n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre. Son souffle s'était figé dans sa poitrine. Marlène et elle se rapprochaient dangereusement de la table où Potter et compagnie avaient élu domicile. Elle entendait le rire sonore de Sirius, et même le tintement des petites cuillers contre leurs coupes de glace. Dans moins d'une demi-seconde, deux univers allaient rentrer en collision. Lily ferma les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur l'anse de l'un des sacs qui lui avaient échappé. Elle attendait la claque, la gifle, le coup de poignard, les mots froids, les piques saumâtres. Elle attendait la fin du monde. Seul le parfum capiteux de Dorcas Meadowes la heurta de plein fouet. 

\- Tu fais de la méditation, Evans ? 

Lily s'empourpra et bafouilla quelque chose qui aurait tout aussi bien pu passer pour un « oui » que pour un « non ». Dorcas la fixait de ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux bruns balayant les lignes aigües et délicates de son menton. Un rictus incisif étirait ses lèvres. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. A côté d'elle, James Potter s'absorbait dans la contemplation de sa glace vanille-fraise. Lily déglutit. Elle ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'elle faisait là, aujourd'hui, pourquoi Dorcas soutenait son regard avec autant de facilité alors qu'elle-même se fuyait, pourquoi les sarcasmes de Sirius résonnaient à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne les saisisse tout à fait. Elle sentit à peine Marlène la pousser dans une chaise entre Potter et Dorcas, grimaça un sourire quand Frank Londubat lui tendit la carte du glacier et que son bras frôla celui de Potter... Qui ne bougea pas. Lily se figea dans une position inconfortable, son coude lui rentrant dans les côtes. Elle crut entendre Peter lui conseiller quelques parfums de sorbet mais elle resta là, hébétée, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux miettes de sa dignité, étourdie par l'odeur de Dorcas qui flottait dans les airs. Un mélange de gingembre et de perles de sel. Amer, piquant et noble, comme elle. 

\- Ça ne va pas, Evans ? demanda Potter sans lever les yeux de sa coupe de glace. 

Lily s'aperçut à peine qu'il avait murmuré, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Elle tourna la tête vers Potter tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient aux bêtises de Sirius, mais il ne daigna pas la regarder. Lily se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Elle avait mal au cœur. A cause de Pétunia, de lui, mais surtout à cause d'elle. Elle aurait bien voulu être en colère contre lui, avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher, lire du dédain dans ses yeux, de la méchanceté dans ses mots. Au moins, elle aurait su quoi répliquer. Mais elle restait là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas habituée à cette soudaine neutralité, à ce ton de convenances. A cette politesse grinçante. Elle oscillait sur une corde tendue en sachant qu'il suffirait d'une chiquenaude de Potter pour la faire tomber, alors que toutes ses pensées nocturnes lui revenaient de plein fouet. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour dire... Pour dire, peut-être, qu'elle était désolée, pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient continuer comme avant, pour affirmer qu'elle la regrettait, cette gifle, et... 

\- James. 

La voix de Dorcas coupa court à son élan de bonne volonté. Lily cilla. Dorcas appelait Potter par son nom. Les syllabes roulaient entre ses lèvres pleines. Lily la vit se pencher vers Potter derrière le dossier de son siège et entamer une discussion avec lui. Lily ne savait pas, au juste, de quoi ils parlaient. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne sentait même plus les brûlures du soleil sur sa nuque. Elle se sentait vide, et froide, et terne. 

Lily Evans n'était à sa place nulle part, et ça lui faisait mal. 


End file.
